


Green Eyes

by postmanlink



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, kass's teacher doesn't have a tag for himself so i had to make one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanlink/pseuds/postmanlink
Summary: A glimpse into the mind of the Sheikah poet who hopelessly fell for the Princess of Hyrule.





	Green Eyes

Her eyes were poetry she would share with the world.

Although it could only be felt and not actually seen, they danced through the hues with exhilarating ease, from the dullest grey, to a serene jade, to the brightest green. They were hot and fierce, and oh, how they _burned_ , the poet would see. Burned with passion, for her kingdom and research – and burned with grace, as befitting of a princess blessed by the Goddess herself. Her fire was contagious and inspiring, so much that he had written about it more times than he could count.

But one day, he saw in her eyes a different type of flame.

It didn’t burn the same way – his soul didn’t bathe in its warmth the way it could before. The mysterious fire plagued his mind for a while. What could it possibly be? A thought would cross his mind from time to time, and he would shoot it down just as fast as it appeared, as to avoid possibly feeding it. He couldn’t get… _hopeful_.

He expected to find some answers in his own art, desperately looking for anything remotely similar to the unfamiliar fire in those green eyes. That writing was different from the one he would show to the Royal Family – it was raw and emotional, and featured the Princess’s eyes to an almost uncomfortable degree. But despite his numerous accounts on her piercing gaze, he couldn’t find anything that helped with his issue. He allowed himself to sit back and think.

The familiar thought came to him, and this time, he reluctantly allowed it to flourish, seemingly out of options.

Could it be…?There weren’t many people around her age in the castle, let alone the ones who would actually interact with her. The only two he could think of was himself, and…

_No._

He laughed at how foolish the thought was – the boy wasn’t even nobility, and clearly didn’t look like a sensible man of the arts like himself. Could that Hylian write his feelings onto paper as well as he did? Could he speak in a manner as refined and enthralling as the Sheikah had learned with the years living in the better parts of the castle? No, scrap that – could that kid even _speak?_ He probably had chosen not to after realizing how much more eloquent and wise the Princess was. What a ridiculous idea to entertain.

And yet, quick as lightning, the Sheikah’s chest tightened as he imagined the two lying on a grassy field and staring at the clouds, with the boy casually calling the Princess by her first name.

_Zelda._

He gave an incredulous laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wouldn’t even call her that in his _dreams._

As if its intent was torturing him, his imagination got increasingly vile, depicting the blue-clad pair sitting together in front of a fire in a small cave. The two stared deeply into each other’s eyes, fingers intertwined mindlessly. With her other hand, the Princess cupped the knight’s face and their lips crashed into a kiss. And it was not chaste - it was knowing and passionate, as if they been doing it for thousands of years but the excitement had somehow never faltered. It dragged on, and on, and _on_ , until both ran out of air, but they immediately came back to each other, and this time, the knight's hand- 

No. No, no, no, no, _no_.

The poet quickly got up from his desk, his heart heavy as he paced around in his room, staring at the floor with wide anxious eyes. The blood in his head seemed to boil him from the inside - how  _preposterous._ Not just the bizarre scenarios his mind had brewed, but the whole idea of the Princess having feelings for an appointed knight. How could it be even remotely possible? He recalled the Princess seemingly  _despising_ the knight, judging by the cold stares she would give him each day as they were to leave the Castle. Granted, he had barely seen them lately, being occupied with his own art, but nothing could have changed that drastically, right?

But then… what could possibly explain the foreign warmth in her eyes as he passed by them talking earlier in the evening? What else could it possibly be?

His chest tightened, and he sighed deeply. It was futile to fight against the increasingly real possibility that the Princess was in love – and not with him, a sensible talented artist – but with an awkward boy with a sword that seemed too big for him, of all people. With _Link_.

He poet caught his reflection in the mirror, and he winced at the repulsive sight – his hair was disheveled, his face was paler than usual and his eyes… somehow, he saw them green. Not a beautiful, blooming green like the Princess’s, but a sick, spiteful shade that he would never want her to lay eyes upon, lest she find out about his feelings. His eyes were before so full of love and admiration, but now… now they were this. Dancing between shades as swiftly as hers, but picking the wrong colors. He pulled away from his reflection, overwhelmed with shame as it burned through his entire being.

His eyes were poetry he would keep to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly old -- in fact, this was my first Zelda fic -- so while it's polished compared to the original version, it's also not my best work. Nevertheless, I think I made every possible improvement without changing anything drastically, and I quite liked it.


End file.
